


The Life of WolfStar

by Huntress8611



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Fluffedy Fluff Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: This is an alternative universe starting when they find Peter in PoA, but in this fic, he doesn't escape, Remus and Sirius end up in the Shrieking Shack instead of the forest, and Peter gets convicted, so Sirius is freed.





	1. The Full Moon

Sirius looked at Remus and saw him trembling. It wasn't cold, and the only other time Moony ever shook like this was on the  _oh shit_.

“Shit!” yelled Sirius, making everyone look at him.

“What now, Siri?” asked Moony, sighing at his boyfriend's outburst.

“It's the full moon, you daft idiot!”

“Well then, shit is the appropriate term. Shit!” Remus stated.

Siri grabbed Remus' arm and began to pull him towards the Whomping Willow, at the same time as he was yelling at Snape, saying that if anything happens to Harry, Ron, or Hermione, he may not wake up again.

“Come on, Rem, you can make it,” Sirius muttered as he supported the shivering werewolf.

“Padfoot,” muttered Remus as they snuck past the willow into the tunnel.

“What is it, Moony?” “Stay?” he said looking up at Siri with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Oh, Moony, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you out of my sight for more than 5 minutes ever again.”

“I missed you, Siri,” muttered Remus, looking at Sirius with love in his eyes, before Sirius swept him into a kiss.

“I missed you too, Moony,” he said as they exited into the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack.

When they got into the shack, the boys sat on the bed James had transfigured out of a stray leaf in their 6th year. Remus laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder, shaking even harder as it got closer and closer to moonrise.

About 10 minutes before the moon rose, Moony let out a whine and nuzzled deeper into Siri's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around him. Remus started to shake even harder, but it wasn't the kind of shaking that was caused by the moon, it was the kind of shake Moony did after he had a nightmare or when he was scared.

“Moony? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Padfoot,” he mumbled into his shoulder, not sounding fine at all.

“What's wrong, Moony?” asked Sirius, concerned, as he grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you,” he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, letting go of Remus' chin.

“I'm scared Siri,” mumbled Remus, looking down, ashamed at himself.

“Come here, Rem,” he sighed, pulling his boyfriend into his lap, Remus’ head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around him. “Now, tell me why you're scared,” said Sirius softly.

“It's stupid, I'm an adult, a  _professor_. I've done this hundreds of times. I shouldn't still be scared of it.” murmured Remus softly, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I'm weak and pathetic, afraid of the pain. I've done it before, I lived, yet I have nightmares about how much it hurts. I count down the days to the moon, getting more scared every day as it gets closer. It's bloody awful. It's a little bit better now that you're here, but I'm still fucking terrified.” he said, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh Moony,” sighed Sirius as he started stroking one hand through Moony's hair and rubbing his back with the other. “You have every right to be scared, but it's different now. This time I'll be here. I promise I won't leave you alone or let you hurt anyone, including yourself.”

"But you still can't do anything about the fact that no matter what you do, you can't stop the transformation or how much that hurts," mumbled Remus, shaking harder.

"You're right Remus, I can't,” said Sirius, "But I  _can_  be here to comfort you. You won't ever have to be alone again."

“Thank you Siri,” he said as he wormed his way deeper into the loving embrace, still very scared. He had about 4 minutes before the moon rose, and he was starting to transform.

He whimpered into his Siri's chest, beginning to feel the torturous pain of the transformation, glad that at least he wasn't alone this time. He whimpered again, hugging Siri as he murmured comforting words into his ear.

“It hurts Padfoot, I'm scared,” he whispered, tightening his hold and trembling, knowing that it was going to get a lot worse. 

“Hush Moony, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere.”

As soon as Remus started to thrash about, his body automatically responding to the pain, Sirius quickly flipped him onto the bed, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Sirius took one look at the pained, scared look in his Moony's eyes, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

When he said his Moony looked scared, he meant that his Moony looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack, so he brought the hand that wasn't restraining his boyfriend's wrists down to stroke his hair. This calmed him down, but then the worst part of the transformation started.

When Remus’ bones started to break, Siri grabbed a strip of leather from the side of the bed and showed it to Remus. At the werewolf's nod, Sirius quickly slipped the leather in between Moony's teeth, who immediately clamped down on it to try to muffle his screams. Sirius stroked his boyfriend's hair one last time and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before transforming into Padfoot.

The large grim quickly laid down on top of the werewolf, keeping him from hurting himself, along with giving him the comfort he knew Moony would find in the familiar weight and soft fur. As soon as the transformation was complete, Padfoot crawled off of Moony, and the werewolf immediately curled into a ball, still in pain.

The grim slowly padded over to Moony, and curled up next to him, laying his head on the werewolf's shoulder. Too tired to actually attempt to move, the werewolf and the dog animangus stayed curled up like that until the moon set, when the dog crawled on top of the wolf again, keeping him pinned until he had fully changed back.

Once Remus had once again taken the place of Moony, Padfoot changed back into Sirius and pulled his Remus into his arms right as the tired, hurting, overwhelmed werewolf began to cry.

“Oh Moony, it's okay, it's over now and you'll never be alone again. It's okay, I'm here now,” Sirius whispered into his ear as he continued to cry, his face buried in Sirius' neck. Eventually, the crying stopped, and Moony looked down, ashamed at himself for breaking down so easily.

“Moony,” said Sirius, “stop being embarrassed.”

Sirius, realizing that Moony had ruined his clothes during the transformation, proceeded to wrap his boyfriend up in a blanket and then grab Moony’s wand and send a Patronus to McGonagall, asking her to fetch some clothes for Remus.

Almost instantly, a set of robes appeared on the bed. Once Remus was dressed, Sirius pushed him onto the bed and curled around him. After he dozed for a few hours, Sirius picked him up and carried him to the Hogwarts entrance.


	2. The Hospital Wing

Snape was standing at the Hogwarts entrance, and he escorted the two men to the hospital wing. By this point, Remus had fallen back asleep, his head on Siri's shoulder and his arms around his neck.

As Sirius moved to set Remus on one of the beds, he whined and tightened his grip on Padfoot's neck, nuzzling closer in his sleep. Smiling at his adorable boyfriend, he sat on the bed with Remus in his lap.

When Madam Pomfrey walked in, she did a double take, seeing the werewolf DADA professor sleeping curled up in the lap of the mass murderer Sirius Black, who was also sleeping, the morning after the full moon. She immediately sent McGonagall a Patronus, and the witch immediately appeared with a pop, having apparated to the hospital wing.

She immediately walked over to Sirius and shook his shoulder, saying “Sirius, wake up, you're scaring Madam Pomfrey.”

Immediately waking, Sirius was quickly reassured by McGonagall that Dumbledore had forced an immediate trial for Peter and that Siri had been cleared of all charges and was now a free man.

Madam Pomfrey overheard the conversation and immediately attempted to check on him. He told her that she wasn't allowed to look at him until she checked on Remus.

“Well Sirius, if you want me to check on him, you have to wake him up," she said crossing her arms, used to their antics.

Sirius shook Remus, whispering “wake up” into his ear, causing Remus to moan and bury his face into Siri's shoulder. “Wake up, Rem, Madam Pomfrey has to check on you,” said Sirius, causing Remus to open his eyes.

Seeing the position he was in, he blushed. Once his eyes were open, the med witch immediately began bustling about, looking the werewolf over. After healing up a few scratches, she turned to Sirius.

“Okay, Sirius, I know you're hurt, so am I going to have to get Remus to pin you or are you going to cooperate?”

“I'll cooperate,” mumbled Sirius, Remus climbing off his lap only to sit on the bed next to him. After taking off his shirt, she started to check him over. She found a couple of nasty scratches.

“Sirius, you have some nasty scratches I've got to clean. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt,” she said apologetically.

“It's okay,” Siri's said, sighing.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus, “Can you hold him please?” she asked. Remus nodded, restraining Sirius in a tight hug, his back facing the med witch.

“I'm really sorry Sirius,” she said, and began working on the cuts.

Sirius immediately started to try to get away from Remus and Madam Pomfrey. He knew he needed help, he just couldn't stay still.

“Shhh,” Remus said, stroking Siri's head as he started to whimper. “It's okay.”

Sirius started to cry into Remus' shoulder, and after about 5 minutes, he was practically hyperventilating.

Madam Pomfrey noticed his breathing and stopped to give him a break, seeing as she was done cleaning the cuts. She had to do it all the muggle way because the wounds were caused in Azkaban. She went to her office to grab the muggle healing stuff, as well as give the men some privacy.

Sirius continued to cry into Remus' shoulder. When he stopped, he asked Remus if she was almost done with his back, and he replied with “All she has left are the stitches, Padfoot.”

Sirius looked scared and started to try to get away.

“Siri, look at me,” Remus quietly commanded. Sirius stopped struggling and looked at Remus, ashamed at himself.

“Siri, I know you're scared, and that's okay, I know it hurts, but you have to let her help you.”

“Yeah I know,” Sirius mumbled, squirming a bit as Madam Pomfrey came back.

When she touched his back, he whimpered and buried his face in Remus' shoulder, yet again, and trembled. Remus continued to stroke his head, and murmur comforting words into his ear. He tried to stay still as she stitched up his back, but he couldn't help but yelp and try to get away, causing Remus to tighten his hold while Sirius kept trying to get closer to him.

When she was done stitching and bandaging his back, Remus picked him up and took him back to his quarters.


	3. Remus' Quarters

When Remus arrived at his quarters with Sirius, he went in and laid him on the bed, tucked him in, and then joined him. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke up to knocking on the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around one in the afternoon, so he went to answer the door.

He opened the door, only to see Harry standing there.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, but it's okay, I needed to be up anyway,” replied Remus, “Anyway, did you need something?”

“No,” Harry replied, “I just wanted to make sure that you and Sirius were alright.”

“Thanks. You're the only one that's bothered to check on us since last night when Pomfrey fixed us up.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Moony?” asked Sirius as he walked out of the bedroom. “It's one in the morning. Why are you here Harry?”

Remus cracked up. “Padfoot, it's one in the afternoon, you daft idiot.”

The two men looked back at Harry, who was looking at them intently, as if trying to figure something out. He finally spoke up, and asked the both of them, “Are you two dating?” Both men's heads and around to look directly at Harry, who quickly said, “if so, I'm not outing you, and I personally don’t care, so, is that a yes or a no?”

“We've been dating since 4th year,” said Sirius, hugging Remus from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Wow, that's a long time. Anyway, I have to go to class. See you later Sirius, Professor Lupin.”

After Harry left, Remus leaned backward onto Sirius' chest, sighing, “I wish he could have known me as more than just his professor.”

“Hey, he will. I'm his godfather, remember? And he already asked to stay with me, though I don't know why he's so eager,” Sirius said.

“Oh,” replied Remus, “he said yes, because guess who he ended up with?”

“Who?”

“He's with the Dursleys. Petunia and her husband.”

“Well, that explains that,” said Sirius to himself.

“Now,” stated Remus, “I am going to spoil you rotten, and you are going to eat.”


	4. Breakfast & DADA

The next day, Remus grabbed Sirius and walked out the door, heading towards the Great Hall. As to not startle the students (the news that Sirius had been freed and Peter convicted was going to be told at breakfast), they only took the rarely used hallways and used some of the secret passageways. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were instructed to wait outside until Dumbledore made the announcement.

Dumbledore stood and the students quieted, looking up. “Everyone, two nights ago, Professor Lupin found Sirius Black,” shocked noises came from the students, “who had discovered Peter Pettigrew posing as Ronald’s rat. A trial was immediately held, and Peter was guilty of all crimes that Sirius was accused of committing. Sirius Black is now a free man.”

The students, talking loudly, all turned when the door opened, and loudly gasped when Professor Lupin and Sirius Black walked through. They were even more confused when both men walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat next to Harry, and Sirius began to converse with him.

“How do you know Sirius?” a couple of Gryffindors asked Harry.

“Well he’s my godfather,” replied Harry, and all of the Gryffindors gasped.

They then asked, “Well, why is Professor Lupin here?” as Remus had animatedly begun to talk to Hermione about something to do with DADA homework.

“Well,” Harry replied, “you have to ask him that,” and they all turned to look at Remus, who noticed everyone looking at him and turned to face them.

“Oh,” said Remus, “ _that’s_ what I forgot to tell Dumbledore to add to his announcement. I'm just following Siri around.”

“Why are you following him around?” asked one girl.

“Because, he's my boyfriend,” Sirius bluntly stated. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, Remus and Harry broke into laughter, quickly followed by Sirius.

Hermione, being the first to compose herself, asked, “So, you managed to get together over the course of  _two days_?”

“No,” replied Remus, “we actually got together in our fourth year.”

“So, Sirius, where are you going to stay?” asked Harry.

“Well, I’m staying with Remus the rest of the year because one, I don't have a bed, and two, I won't let him out of my sight,” stated Sirius, crossing his arms.

The Gryffindors learned that the 'I won't let him out of my sight’ thing wasn't an exaggeration when they walked into there DADA class later that day. As they went to their seats, they saw Sirius sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the Professor's desk.

When Harry walked in, he said, “Well, I guess he was serious,” earning him an “I'm always Sirius,” in reply. The reply only earned Sirius a whop on top of the head from his exasperated boyfriend. This caused most of the students to start chuckling at their antics.

“Alright class, you're probably wondering why there's an ex-convict in your DADA classes. There are two reasons for this. The first is that I couldn't get him to leave, and the second is because I need his help with this lesson. Today, we are learning how to identify whether an animal is an animangus or not and a spell to reverse the animangus transformation.”

“Hey!” Sirius interjected, throwing his arms up in the air, “I was in Azkaban for 12 years. I have every right to be clingy!” causing the class to burst into laughter.

“How is he going to help with that?” asked one boy once the class had stopped laughing.

“Alright, Siri,  _now_ you can do it,” said Remus, looking at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes, instantly transforming into Padfoot and running to tackle Harry.

“Padfoot! Get off!” said Harry, laughing as the rest of the class watched, confused.

“Padfoot…” said Remus, and Padfoot got off Harry and sulked back to Remus, sitting next to him with his head hanging low.

Padfoot's reaction had the rest of the class chuckling, and one kid asked Remus why he listened to him but not Harry. Remus replied with, “Well, A, he's my boyfriend, and B, he stays in my quarters and doesn't want me to change the password and lock him out. However, if that did ever happen, I am certain that he'd end up as a dog curled up at the end of Harry's bed.”

When Remus said that they were dating, the students that weren't present for the breakfast conversation gasped.

“Okay,” said Remus, stroking the dog's head, “let's get back on topic. Do you see anything about this dog that is different from other dogs? Padfoot, walk down the rows.” The last part was directed at Sirius, who walked through the rows, and when he was done, he sat next to Harry, looking at him expectantly.

“You're too spoiled for your own good,” stated Harry as he petted the large black dog.

Remus then explained how to identify an animangus and then taught them the spell. When Hermione said she was sure she had it, Padfoot got up and charged at her. Apparently, she did have it, because she ended up getting bowled over by a human Sirius Black, sending Harry and Remus into hysterical laughter.

“20 points to Gryffindor for using a spell correctly on your first try while under pressure,” said Remus, catching his breath.

Then, the class was over, and all the students left except Harry, as it was the last class of the day, and because Sirius changed back to a dog and was sitting on his feet.


	5. Adopting Harry

Once the rest of the class had left, Padfoot grabbed Harry's sleeve between his teeth and pulled him towards Remus' quarters, earning the three of them odd looks from most of the students. It wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence to see a laughing Harry Potter being pulled towards the teachers’ quarters by a large grim followed by an also laughing DADA professor.

When they entered Remus’ room, Remus went to the small bedroom while Padfoot turned back into Sirius and dragged Harry to the couch. Once they sat on the couch, “So, still wanna come live with me?” asked Sirius, a playful grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Of course!” Harry happily answered, “I would love to come live with you!”

“Well, in that case, I assume you want to, like me, do this as soon as possible?” asked Sirius, receiving a nod in reply. “Ok, I already have papers, all we have to do, is sadly, go get them signed by your current guardians, and from what Lily said about her sister, that will  _not_ be a fun experience, but oh well. We’ll go now,” said Sirius, grabbing Harry and a stack of papers, then apparating to Petunia’s house.

Sirius knocked on the door, Harry standing slightly behind him, when Petunia opened the door, she took one look at Sirius, shut the door, and yelled, “Vernon! Help!”

They heard Vernon thundering towards the door before it was flung open. Vernon, seeing Harry, growled, “What are you doing here?”

Tired of their rudeness, Sirius pushed passed them, followed by Harry, and set the papers on their table.

“Hi Petunia,” said Sirius, “do you know who I am?” he innocently asked. “I’m one of your  _sister's_  friends.”

“Get out of my house, you freaks!” shouted Petunia, causing Harry to flinch. Sirius angled himself so that he was in front of his godson before speaking.

“You can talk to me however you want, but you will  _not_ insult my godson.” At the word godson, Petunia sucked in a breath. “Godson?  _You’re_ the Sirius Black she always was talking about? Something about a dog, werewolf, rat and a stag? _That_ Sirius?”

“The one and only,” said Sirius, smirking, before saying, “Now, all I want is for you to sign these papers releasing Harry in the custody of Remus Lupin and I.”

She quickly signed the papers, and then Harry and Sirius disappeared.


	6. Padfoot & Harry

Reappearing in Moony’s quarters with a loud pop, they saw the werewolf curled up on the couch with a book. 

“Some things never change,” sighed Sirius, alerting Moony that they were back.

“Well, some things do, seeing as I made my own tea for a change,” said Moony, gesturing to the cup on the side table.

“That you did, Moony, that you did,” murmured Sirius.

“So, you adopted Harry?” Remus asked.

“No,” said Sirius, “your name is on there too. We made the mistake of only having me as a guardian already. Now, if something happens to me, Harry won't go back to the Dursleys.” Harry looked between the two men and burst into laughter.

“What's so funny?” asked Remus.

Harry pointed at Remus, then at Sirius, and said, “Moomy, Dadfoot!” before bursting into laughter again, this time joined by the two men.

“Harry, you are definitely James' kid,” said Sirius, still chuckling, while Remus seemed to be thinking.

“You know,” he said, “Lily called us that once while Siri was holding you and I was hovering over his shoulder.”

“I remember that,” said Sirius, “I guess you're definitely Lily's kid too.”

Remus moved over so that Sirius and Harry could sit on the couch. The former picked him up and sat him on his lap, and the latter just sat on the couch.

“You're always so clingy,” muttered Remus.

“Hey, I was gone for twelve years. I'm clingy with Harry too, you know,” replied Sirius indignantly.

It was true, he had been alternating between the two. When he wasn't in Remus' class, he was with Harry. Seeing as only the third years that took Remus' class knew about Sirius' animangus form, and they didn't tell, the fact that a large grim was following The-Boy-Who-Lived seemed to scare the students, who were confused as to why Harry wasn't concerned about it.

After the first day it happened, Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner that the large black dog next to Harry was an animangus and that they shouldn't be concerned. When they asked why, Dumbledore looked at Padfoot and nodded indicating that he should change back. Everyone gasped when they saw Sirius Black sitting on the floor where the dog had been, with Harry's hand in his hair, as he was petting the dog.

Harry moved his hand and said, “Okay, everyone knows it's you, so  _now_ will you sit at the table?” Sirius did, and after dinner he turned back into a dog, nudging Harry's hand, prompting him to pet him as they walked back to Remus' quarters.

Pulled out of his memories, Harry asked, “Why did you keep nudging my hand?” and Sirius looked down blushing.

Remus laughed and responded for Sirius with “He used to do that to me too, still does. I asked him once, and after a while I got him to admit that he liked it when people messed with his hair, and being a dog was a good excuse.” Remus got off the couch and went into the bathroom.

Sirius glanced up as Harry ruffled his hair, saying “Don't be embarrassed about liking stuff. I have to ask though, did this start before or after the dog?”

“Before,” said Sirius, looking back down still blushing. Then, Harry grabbed his shoulders, pulling on the larger man so that he was laying on the couch with his head pillowed in his godson's lap.

Sirius let out a groan as Harry started running his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp, causing Harry to look at him, amused, and say, “Remus wasn't kidding, you really do like this.”

At Harry's statement, he blushed more and tried to get up, only to have Harry stop him, and say, “I'm sorry, I'll stop making fun of you.” Sirius let Harry pull his head back to his lap, and keep petting his hair.

Remus came back from the restroom, and saw Padfoot with lying on the couch with his head in Prongslet’s lap and his eyes closed as Harry ran his hands through his hair. He smiled softly and sat next to Harry, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Harry snuggled into Moony's side, still petting Sirius' hair. Sirius fell asleep, and Harry and Remus followed shortly after.


	7. Nightmare

When Harry woke up, he was still on the couch, but it was dark. He woke up because Sirius was moving, so he looked down to see his godfather tossing and turning, as well as whimpering, and woke up Moony.

He started to pet his godfather’s hair, whispering reassurance that everyone was fine while trying to shake him awake with his other hand. Moony, now fully awake, took one look at Sirius and asked Harry to move.

Harry listened, and Moony moved Padfoot to the floor, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head. “He flails, and I don't want him to hurt himself,” explained Remus. “You must be a light sleeper, I usually don't wake up until he starts flailing. You should pet his hair it calms him down. I'd do it, but I need both hands.”

“Okay,” said Harry, moving to sit by his godfather, stroking his hair as he whispered reassurances in his ear.

When Sirius began to flail and scream, Remus yelled, “Siri, WAKE UP!” and Sirius did wake up, still pulling at his wrists, trying to break away before realizing where he was and who he was with. Then he started to sob.

Harry and Remus pulled Sirius into a three-way hug, Harry still stroking his hair. When he didn't calm down, Harry let go and Remus pulled Padfoot into his arms.

Sirius buried his face and fisted his hands into his Moony's shirt, and continued to sob as Remus rubbed his back. When Sirius' sobbing became quiet sniffles Remus began to pull away, and Sirius tensed up and tightened his grip.

“Siri, what's wrong?” asked Remus, wrapping his arms back around his boyfriend. Sirius just shook his head.

“You don't want to talk about it?” asked Harry. Sirius nodded, then reached one hand towards Harry, who came in and joined the hug.

“Do you need anything?” asked Moony.

“Can you stay?” asked Sirius, “You as well, Harry.” Moony and Prongslet nodded and went into the bedroom.

Sirius laid down in the middle, Remus hugging him from behind, using Harry's lap as his pillow. Harry ran his hand through his godfather's hair, watching as his eyes slowly closed, falling back asleep.

“What was that about?” asked Harry, looking at Remus.

“I think I might know, cub. He only ever reacts like that, being even more clingy than usual, when he has nightmares that feature me dying. When it's someone else who dies, he clings to them, unless he can't find them in that case, he comes to me and I help him find them after calming him down. Also when people leave him or won't love him,” whispered Remus.

“He's also going to be even more clingy than usual tomorrow, and yes, that's possible. Even though the nightmare was likely about me, he's going to want you close as well."

“Okay. Thanks, Moony,” replied Harry. Then both men fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry, who had thought that it wasn't possible for Sirius to be more clingy, was proven wrong. He stayed in Remus' classes until the end of Harry's DADA class, and then he followed Harry out of the classroom and stayed with him for the rest of the day. He even went with Harry to potions, much to Snape's annoyance.

Padfoot would randomly bark while Snape was talking, run into his legs, and just annoy him as much as possible. Eventually, Snape snapped and yelled, “If you don't stop right now, so help me, Black, I will hex you!” Sirius went over to sit by Harry, continuing to bark whenever Snape talked. After potions, they went to dinner.

At dinner, Padfoot left Harry and sat next to Remus at the teacher's table. Remus set a plate of chicken on the floor, rolling his eyes at Padfoot. Once dinner was over, Remus and Padfoot went back to their quarters.

Once they got there, Padfoot changed back and they sat on the couch.

“Padfoot, we need to talk. I don't mind you being clingy, but you're past that point. Now you're just downright possessive,” said Remus.     

I'm sorry,” mumbled Sirius, not wanting Remus to be upset with him.

“Hey, look at me,” said Remus. “I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried about you.” Remus pulled him into a hug, and he relaxed in the werewolf's embrace.

“Now, what was that nightmare about?” Remus asked, causing Sirius to automatically tense up. “Hey, calm down. I'm not going to make you talk about it, but I hope you will, you know it helps,” Remus softly said, threading his hand through Sirius' hair, calming him down until he was relaxed again.

“Halloween,” Sirius suddenly said.

“What?” asked Remus, confused.

“Halloween,” he repeated, “That's what the nightmare was about. The worst Halloween ever.”

“Oh Padfoot,” sighed Remus, tightening his grip and continuing to run his fingers through Sirius' hair, “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” Sirius mumbled into his shoulder.

“I know,” said Remus, “but I'm still sorry.”

Seeing that Padfoot was drifting off in his embrace, he picked him up and carried him to their bed, tucking him in and then crawling in with him, lying against Sirius' back and wrapping himself around him.

“G’night, Remy,” said Sirius.

“G'night, Siri,” said Remus, before they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius woke to the whispers of Prongslet and Moony. Curious about what they were saying, he pretended to be asleep.

“Is he okay?” Harry asked Remus.

“I hope so,” replied Moony, “He said that he was dreaming about the night James and Lily passed.”

He heard footsteps and then felt Prongslet sit on the bed and run his fingers through his hair.

“I hope he’s okay too, Moony,” sighed Harry.

Deciding that it was about time he “woke up”, he yawned, stretching. “G’morning, Pup. G’morning, Moony,” he slurred.

“Morning, Pads. Did I wake you up?” asked Harry, concerned.

“No, nobody woke me up. I woke up on my own,” reassured Sirius.

Sirius glanced at Remus and sighed. “You should have slept more, Moony. You know what day it is.”

“Padfoot, you sound like my mum. I’ll take a nap later,” said Remus.

“You know he’s right Moony,” said Harry, “You don’t get enough sleep as it is, and we all know you need it, especially today.”

“You two are like overprotective mother hens,” sighed Remus. “Let’s go get breakfast, I’m hungry.”

Once breakfast was over, Harry went to his classes and Remus went to his, followed by Padfoot. The students, excluding the Slytherins, were extra nice to him today. Thanks to Snivilius, everyone knew he was a werewolf, but apparently the students wouldn’t let Dumbledore fire him.

The Weasley twins actually got all of the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor to sign a petition for him to stay. They did this while he was recovering from the last full moon, the one where they caught Pettigrew.

When the third year Gryffindors walked in, Padfoot went up to Harry, barked a greeting and licked his hand before walking back over to Remus. The class was paired off and instructed to practice dueling with their partners because their next lesson would be about dueling.

At the end of the day, Harry went to the Gryffindor tower while Sirius and Remus went to their quarters after Sirius picked up the Wolfsbane potion from Snape. Sirius immediately handed Remus comfortable pajamas, and once he had changed, directed him towards the bed. Before Remus laid down, he drank the potion that Sirius offered.

Remus laid down, then Sirius sat down on the bed next to him. The only thing that Remus hated about the Wolfsbane potion was the side effects. It made him nauseous, feverish, and caused awful muscle cramps. He had informed Sirius about the side effects a few days ago so that he wouldn’t be taken by surprise.

Sirius, having cared for Moony while he was sick many times before, realized that the side effects of the Wolfsbane potion were the same thing as the symptoms Remus got whenever he had the flu. He got up and grabbed a cloth, casting a cooling charm on it before laying it across his boyfriend’s forehead, making sure it didn’t fall off with an easily removable sticking charm.

Sirius crawled into the bed, pulling Moony into a hug. The werewolf instantly responded, moving closer to him and laying his head over his heart. Sirius tightened his grip, rubbing Moony’s back. The two men stayed like that until Sirius heard Remus gasp, his face taking on a pained expression.

“Moony,” Sirius whispered, “What hurts?”

 “Everything,” choked out Remus.

“What hurts the most?” Sirius asked, worried about his boyfriend.

“Stomach,” gasped Remus, trying to curl into a ball and whining when Sirius wouldn’t let him.

“Are the muscles cramping or are you going to be sick?” asked Sirius.

“The muscles,” responded Remus.

Remus had sat up when he tried to fold himself in half, so Sirius sat behind him and pulled him into a hug. When Sirius rested one of his hands on Remus’ sore stomach, the werewolf whimpered and tried to wiggle out of Sirius’ grip.

“Hey, calm down Moony. I know you know what I’m going to do. You know that it helps more than it hurts,” whispered Sirius.

Remus stopped struggling and settled for laying his head on Sirius’ shoulder and leaning back into his chest.

“That’s better,” murmured Sirius.

When Remus felt Sirius start to massage his stomach, he yelped, closing his eyes tightly and trying to get away.

“Shh, Moony,” Sirius whispered into his ear. You know as well as I do that it hurts worse later if you don’t massage it out. Shh, I'm sorry Moony. I don't want to hurt you.”

When Moony finally relaxed, they laid back down in their previous position.  Soon, Remus began to shake. Sirius sat up and straddled his werewolf’s waist, making him yelp.

“Sorry, Moony. I know you don't like this, but I can't let you hurt yourself, Sirius said softly. When Sirius moved his hand, Remus whimpered, prompting Sirius to say, “I’m not going to grab your wrists until the very last second, Moony. I know it just makes you even more scared,” before moving his hand to stroke Remus’ hair, causing him to practically melt into the mattress.

Once Remus started to flail, Sirius caught his gaze, and seeing the fear in his eyes, Sirius murmured, “Sorry, Rem,” before pinning Remus’ wrists above his head. Since Sirius only needed one hand, he slowly brought the other down, stroking Remus’ hair, murmuring “I’m sorry,” over and over.

Sirius changed into Padfoot, laying on top of Moony until he had transformed. Once it was over, Padfoot crawled off of Moony, and the wolf stood up, shaking out its fur. Then, Moony threw back his head and let out a long howl that echoed throughout the entire castle.

Harry, who was sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, sighed, hearing the long, sad howl. Hermione sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

“They'll be fine, Harry,” said Hermione.

“I know, ‘mione, that doesn't mean that I don't worry,” replied Harry. Hermione stood up, pulling Harry up with her.

She pushed him towards his dorm, and said “Goodnight Harry.”

“G’night, ‘mione,” she heard in reply.


End file.
